Like the Plague
by Morganasmantle
Summary: eh, Guys kissing, so T...err...I'm sorry I wrote this and posted it, but its a future fic where everything is being fixed...so forgive me, I'd LOVE if you guys would review, but if not, then I'm quite happy with a read. I feel so sad that Merlin is over, so I write things such as this. I don't think I'll continue this though. -R Also,I don't own...anything, picture not mine...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for even writing this...but for gods sake, I'm extremely depressed over Merlin ending, and the finale was everything I'd hoped for(excluding where I wanted a kickass showdown between Merlin & Morgana..fine, I'll just pretend there was one.) so I wrote this bit that only took me what...20 minutes? or so, Idk, I'm half asleep don't blame me if it sucks, I just saw the finale(since I'm american, I had to find it online..HUGE pain in the ass) and I'm in pain, this had to be written. So now. I'm off to wait for Merlin to air here on syfy so I can rewatch and be sad with my mom. enjoy the fic!**

* * *

_Merlin avoids that lake,_  
_avoids it like it is the plague, every time he's in England (he scoffs at the name, its Albion) he tries to avoid it, but every time, its hard and he eventually goes._  
_While there, he walks the whole lake...which takes hours...the better part of a day..but that doesn't matter much when you don't age._  
_He thinks about, Morgana(even when he tries not too, he always has to pass where he killed her,she's bound to appear somewhere in his mind)Arthur, all of their relationship in his mind, seared there where he cannot remove a moment of it._  
_Gwen, before she was queen, after Arthur died..she made a wonderful queen.(he'd even been the one to send:The king is dead,long live the queen back to Camelot). She even made magic legal, maybe she'd been in hopes that Merlin would come back...he couldn't. he just couldn't have gone back to Camelot, where Arthur would have been a reminder every second of the day, so instead he'd run, he'd ran far far away._  
_Where he'd hoped to escape it._  
_But here he is, May 21st 2012, and he's going 'round this lake again, he's aged himself since being an crazy looking old man walking the lake attracts less attention than a young one, the lake sings to him as he walks away from it once more, a truck whishes by, he sighs as he stares out over the lake once more, before moving on. He's moving in the direction of Camelot for some god-forsaken reason, and there's basically nothing where Camelot used to be. So he doesn't know why, he reaches the village by the lake(yes, people LIVE by the lake he reminds himself, and their normal, they don't think anything about the lake!) and he finds a tavern(yes, he still calls them taverns) and makes himself younger, before he goes in to order a drink. and while he's sitting there, he hears someone laugh. a laugh that sends prickles up and down his arms. He knows that laugh like the back of his own hand. He turns around to find who just really-_  
_And there's Arthur, standing in the doorway, with a group of friends,(the knights) and what appears to be Gwen(so, his girlfriend?) Arthur looks straight at him. but doesn't come over, smiles for a moment, and walks on. Merlin supposes he was expecting too much, Arthur probably doesn't remember him, so no surprise, that just means Merlin will be moving to this village to watch Arthur from now on. as he's deciding this, hours pass. he begins to plan where he'll magic a house, close to the lake he thinks, even as he loathes the thing._  
_"So, you new in town?" a voice surprises him by asking, Merlin jumps, he JUMPS for Christs sake._  
_"Yea, just finding a house, liked the surroundings, nature 'ya know." he answers, and it doesn't sound too much like a stutter._  
_He turns around, and there's Arthur, staring back at him. seating himself next to Merlin.(Smiling like he's got a secret.) there's a few moments of silence while Arthur orders another drink, for himself and Merlin, until he finally turns to Merlin and says,"__**MER**__-lin, I know its you." in the same drawl he always used to use._  
_"You big prat." Merlin says as he turns back 'round to facing Arthur instead of the bar._  
_Arthur laughs, that golden laugh that makes Merlin smile far to happily to himself._  
_"I don't think they recognized you though." Arthur points out as he glances back at the knights._  
_"They will...in time. How'd you know me?" Merlin's simply curious._  
_"I've had dreams of you since I was a small child, Merlin. I just recently had a rush of memories proving my secret thoughts right."_  
_Merlin smiles, and Arthur smiles back, "So. Merlin, I told my friends, that I was coming over here to hit on the new guy...I seem to be forgetting that mission." Merlin splutters in his drink. "What?"_  
_"Flirting Merlin, Flirting, 'ya know, the main objective of talking to strangers at bars...well, not the main...but a step in the right direction."_  
_Merlin stares at him, thinking he can't believe his own ears._  
_Arthur laughs and just grabs Merlin's arm, starts taking him outside,_  
_"So, Arthur, taking me home are you?" Merlin taunts as they begin walking in one direction_  
_"I could be, would you object to that?"_  
_Merlin's thoughts are too rapid for him to pin one down, only one that stuck was that No, no he really wouldn't mind. and he says so with a sideways smile as they pass some brick building up the road from the bar._  
_Before he can comprehend whats happening, Arthur's got him up against the brick wall, inches from his face...breathing the same air once more._  
_all of this is moving so fast and Merlin's having trouble keeping up...its not as if Merlin's been celibate this whole time, he'd even been with a guy last week,(and a girl last month..he won't even tell that story) but that'd been when he didn't know Arthur was back...and he'd been in Italy for a spring vacation...or so he called it...when really it was-Merlin's thoughts are cut off almost in the same manner they began, abruptly._  
_Arthur's kissing him and that's all he can focus on,all he will focus on,at least for tonight,tomorrow, they have a million things to sort out._

* * *

**I sort of wanted to continue it, since I was going to go on with Merlin's conflicted feelings over this Arthur being so publicly into Merlin(yes,he's always into Merlin. shut up.) but...I decided against it. so, review?**

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**-Rae**


	2. Remembering

_After that night, there had been many others, Merlin walking from his and Arthur's house down to the pub where Arthur would meet him (and the knights) after work._  
_the knights had started remembering one at a time, over several months, see, Merlin always thought it would be Leon or Gwen who remembered first. but it wasn't._

_He and Arthur had been at the pub, doing nothing more than their usual, sitting in a booth waiting for the rest of them(who'd gladly accepted Merlin into their lovely group...as he knew they would) shoving each other back and forth because Arthur had wanted the last of Merlin's chips...and Merlin had said no, so now they were going to fight over them. _  
_So when Lancelot walked in, it was a normal occurence, they did these things all the time, nothing out of the ordinary at all. and then Arthur said something, that Lance hadn't ever heard before..or not at least in this lifetime_  
_"I will make you muck out the stables I swear it Merlin! Now give me the chips!" He punctuated "Swear it" and "Give me the" with a punch to Merlin's arm, Lance went glassy-eyed in the middle of some comment he was about to make, about how so married and ridiculous they were. Merlin was laughing at Arthur as he stuffed the chips down his throat, when he finally turned to Lancelot...and he was staring at nothing...at all...Merlin nudged Arthur, and they both started staring at Lance..._  
_It took about half an hour, but when Lance finally snapped out of it...he flung himself from the booth, went out for a few minutes (without a coat and it was November...) then came back and looked at them...really looked when he sat back down...then proceded to tell them everything he remembered and how totally freaked out he was now...and how the hell did they not tell him!?_  
_It was January before another remembered._

* * *

_"Its new years day, for Christs sake Arthur." said Gwen as she barged into their shared house(Gwen,Arthur,Merlin and Leon shared a place..Gwen called it quaint, Arthur called it small.) throwing the trash from last nights party into a bag. "I know your not that hung over, now get up and help me." she nudged him with her foot...where he lay halfway on the couch and halfway on the floor, groaning in pain. Arthur peeked open one eye and just blinked at her "Gwen, I feel like shit..I'm not moving. go ask Merlin." and then he heaved himself back up to fully on the couch and fell back asleep. Gwen sighed as she threw a blanket over him and went back to cleaning._

_Merlin was in town while Gwen was shouting at Arthur to clean, he was currently buying coffee at the little shop he loved so much, He stopped to talk to Elyan who worked at the said shop, told him he was glad someplace was open, for he'd probably die without this coffee every morning and was headed out the door when he slammed into someone._

_Morgana.  
_

_Merlin realized as soon as he'd bumped into her, he'd felt her magic...there was no denying that, it had taken a simple touch for Morgana to remember, he supposed her magic was what helped her, it seemed she still had it in this lifetime. Instead of going glassy-eyed for over half an hour and storming about it like Lance had. Morgana leaned down, helped him pick up what was left, said "Always were a clumsy one weren't you Emrys?" gave him napkins to dab on his jacket, smiled, (although in truth, it came out more of a smirk to him) and asked how she'd never remembered before...all very calmly.  
_

_ See Merlin had made it his mission to avoid Morgana in this lifetime..She was still Arthur's half sister, Uther was still their father, and she still didn't get along with Uther at all, but she rarely came to this little town, since she'd moved in with a friend when she'd hit legal age, blowing out of their parents house like a storm. she called Arthur, sure, did Merlin ever answer the phone? No. not once. and when she'd come for Christmas, he and Arthur had been nervous, he just made sure not to touch her, or talk to her much and they were assured she'd not remember, but then..of course Merlin's clumsiness brought this upon him!  
_

_so they sat down for a very informative breakfast and she said she'd been headed to run a few errands, since she was leaving tonight she was finishing up here, because she supposed, she wouldn't be back for at least a year, but over the breakfast, She and Merlin talked and talked, until it was sometime mid-afternoon and even Arthur would be up and wondering where on earth his boyfriend had gone(Morgana congratulated him on getting Arthur this lifetime, he'd been such an arse the last one...still kinda was. but she was still happy for them, and Merlin himself..never could get over how much he loved being with Arthur and how Arthur loved being with him...it was still new to him.) by the end of it, they agreed she should come back any time she had vacation from school...or work and could manage it.  
_

_but that certainly didn't mean they didn't fight...his and Morgana's fights became more legendary then he and Arthur's and that was saying something._

* * *

_Gwaine had talked Merlin into coming on his and Arthur's yearly hiking trip, see, Gwaine would buy supplies around christmas, and then when the first spring day hit...he and Arthur would get up at the crack of dawn, __and go a few hours away and hike...for two days, that meant...camping damnit..CAMPING_("Ass crack of dawn."was what Merlin complained as he shoved on cloths on that morning.) Gwaine and Arthur were already waiting in the car when he finally got enough clothing on so he wouldn't freeze(he didn't care if they said it was warm..it damn well wasn't.) where Gwaine sang along badly to every song that played on the radio, Merlin laughed and told him to stop it. he was awful, and Arthur threw things at Merlin and told him to carry them when they got there..with a twinkle in his eye that Merlin adored.(Course, that didn't mean he still wasn't happy about being a pack mule again)  
When they finally got there, it was already close to noon, and Merlin was already tired...since he hadn't really slept last night, and climbing a mountain was going to be slightly painful because of this factor(named Arthur) so already Merlin wasn't thrilled. but he tried not to complain throughout this day, and even managed to remain quiet throughout the night, and a majority of the next day, but by the time that half the second day was over. he was whining as they trekked down the mountain, with Gwaine practically running down happy with the world for whatever reason(Merlin loved nature,since it was really him in a way..but gods.) and while Merlin complained about being a pack mule again, (since he'd done it yesterday he could now complain in front of Gwaine) Gwaine stopped mid-step, turned slowly to them, and smiled really wide...and practically shouted "Oh my god! your with Arthur, were you ever with Arthur in Camelot? I knew you guys couldn't have been just friends! there was far too much sacrificing for each other and needless touching!" and it went on like that for a good 45 minutes before Arthur finally slapped him on the back of the head and told him to shut it.

* * *

_It was right before Merlin and Arthur got engaged(they'd been together for a year) that Gwen remembered, she'd been so excited helping Arthur plan the purposal, she was helping him set up the scene he wanted to purpose, and then suddenly cocked her head to one side and stared at Arthur, it started as a blank stare and slowly progressed into a glare. before she finally said "Where was my romantic scenary Arthur?" and turned back to setting it up. Arthur spluttered from his side of the room and stopped to look at her, where she just shrugged and said "I've been having dreams for over a year Arthur, about Merlin..I just thought it was because you never shut up about him..but apparently my memories were slowly coming back..." and trailed off.  
_

_Gwen never mentioned how hard it had been to be Queen without Arthur by her side to Arthur, she told Arthur how Leon had been her second in command while he'd lived, (and asked why he hadn't remembered yet, no-one really knew.) and when he'd died, she'd done a fine job, and she left it at that. Although Merlin hadn't ever personally gone back to Camelot, he knew how hard it had been for her, she just didn't want to tell Arthur. and he understood, now, they simply waited for the others to remember, the ones who did remember were even closer than before.  
_

* * *

_Elyan was the next, it was in the same Coffee shop Morgana had remembered in, Elyan was getting off shift and had called Merlin to see if he'd give him a lift home, of course Merlin had said yes, it was raining outside! Merlin parked the car and went in to tell Elyan he was here, when he got inside, the place was closing and people were dispersing, but Merlin went behind the counter and got a coffee,(and put the money in the register) Elyan came out from the back..and just started blinking rapidly at Merlin..and then began laughing, Merlin did some funny twirls trying to figure out if he had something on him..then Elyan just pointed at Merlin's scarf(his red scarf..."symbolises your mine" Arthur had said "Shut up, Clotpole." Merlin had replied when Morgana had given it to him on his birthday this summer, Morgana had simply laughed and put on her gold and red scarf, blended with black, yes she went there, and told him they matched now)  
and told him, he knew now. Merlin had just sighed and told him to rush to the car, it was a downfall out there._

_Elyan discussed his death at length with the group that week, but by the end of the week, was trying to forget Arthur's "sweet,slightly scary sister" had killed him back then. no hard feelings. and was talking about how he missed knights trainings, (Merlin choked on his food, and asked why on gods green earth would you miss THAT torture?, to which Arthur had replied it hadn't been that bad, to which Gwen said "You victimized Merlin, Arthur. don't deny it!" and that was that)_

* * *

_Percival remembered when he heard the others discussing remembering, he'd borrowed a mixer from Merlin the other day and had been going to return it, but when he got to the front door to the fours shared house, about to enter(as all the knights did) when he heard Gwen saying something about how annoying Arthur had been when he was Prince of Camelot, how she'd even feared him! Merlin putting in how much of a prat he'd been...always. Morgana (who was visiting this weekend) who started laughing and telling how she'd totally kicked his ass in sword play, Gwaine hitting on Morgana...and then..all of it hit Percival.  
_

_He avoided talking to them for several days before he decided they had so much to talk about. Morgana wasn't there of course, she had a ton of stuff to do back in the city, she'd finally gotten her own apartment without a room-mate and she was so proud of herself. So she was infinitely busy. but he went to the fours house and told them he knew, had for a few days, explained everything and, it was sorted.  
_

* * *

_It was Christmas again before someone else recalled everything, and Morgana had been telling Merlin of a boy she met at University that she truly liked and wanted to bring home for the holidays, his home was only two towns over so, he'd be stopping by.  
Arthur and Merlin were excited to see Morgana with someone, she'd had a brief fling with Lancelot(as had Gwen..in highschool, now they were all just friends) and had some sort of sick arrangement with Gwaine(sick according to Arthur, but that was his friend and his sister, so of course. Merlin found he didn't care about their 'arrangement' in the least) when they were both in town. Gwen had been trying to get Leon to remember for months on end, it was starting to get tiresome, no matter how many things they mentioned in front of him, how weird they acted, what they wore, Leon didn't seem to notice anything.  
_

_So on Christmas they dressed as they had on Yuletide in Camelot, since Leon thought(as they'd told him when he saw Gwen in a medieval dress!) that they played role-play games with the 'nerds' but this time, they forced him to dress up, since Morgana's boyfriend wasn't there, he was forced to act with her, and in the middle of it, remembered everything, no-one saw him for a week after that, he came back in January, and told Arthur everything that had occurred after his death in Camelot(since Merlin said no, he wouldn't tell him, and Gwen was emotional about it, and would start hugging him or something) and Leon was fine._

* * *

_Mordred remembered after spending a few days with them around Christmas, he found it odd that he'd met Leon the day before Christmas, and he was gone the day after Christmas, but he'd been told Leon's mother was ill so he'd gone home for the week,(Morgana told him, she was simply hoping Leon would be back by the end of the week!) Mordred thought it was hilarious when he found out everyone was named after people in Arthurian legend, including him, although he didn't think it was too funny when he realized he was always related to his girlfriend in the legends.  
_

_He was eating dinner with them the day after Christmas, noting how odd it was that Merlin had refused to shake his hand and now wouldn't even sit on the same side of the table with him. and realizing Merlin kept shooting him glares, and Gwen kept glancing up from her plate and Arthur kept looking between Mordred and Morgana with a strange expression..and as he was observing all of them, he looked around the room for a brief, all too very brief moment, and saw...Chain mail? with...  
_

_Pendragoncrest-redgold,sword-morgana-death-arthur-avalon-Emrys-prophecy-Merlin  
_

_everything flashed thru his mind in a lightning moment and he shot up from the table...  
_

_"Merlin..." he said as his eyes flashed gold and Merlin's chair tumbled backwards.  
_

_"Mordred, No, Please." Morgana pleaded from her chair, Mordred looked back and forth between them, and he stopped. slowly sitting back down, he took a breath "I want this explained. Right. Now." He demanded as Gwen stood to remove all the plates from the table.  
_

_that night it was explained in every detail anyone could remember, with Arthur telling them how Mordred had killed him, Mordred telling how Arthur had killed him in turn, Merlin saying he'd seen Mordred years before and could've stopped it before it began, should've(to which it was awkward.) and then Merlin soon smiled and said he wouldn't say it again, he was sorry.(Morgana later told Mordred while they lay bundled together on the floor trying to find a comfortable position since they had no bed in the "damn living room" that she had been talking to Merlin in his mind, and he'd agreed to play nice from now on, otherwise Morgana was going to wreak havoc apparently. Mordred thought it amusing)  
_

* * *

_Years later, Merlin was still waiting for disaster, even though he couldn't find any, it'd been 8 years since Arthur had seen him, they'd been married for 6 1/2 of those years, and recently they'd adopted their second child,a girl this time, she was 5, the name on her birth certificate, said her name was Morgause..Anna Morgause, Merlin hoped that didn't mean anything, but he loved the girl. their son was 3, his name was Cenred (again, Merlin shuddered, too many similar names!)  
_

_Leon had somehow(gods only know how, Merlin will NEVER understand how this pair happened) ended up with Lancelot(Now, Gwen understood why Lance always ditched her when they were dating for Leon) they were expected their first child(surrogate) this Christmas("Everything happens at Yuletide for us all, doesn't it?" Lancelot had asked Merlin the day they were told) Lance would be a great parent, and Leon would catch on sooner or later  
_

_Gwen married Gwaine only last year, in November, so they were home and happy for Christmas, they didn't intend to have any children for at least a few more years, Gwen had a career, and Gwaine was certainly not prepared to be a father anytime soon.  
(No, Merlin can't tell you exactly how this happened either, actually he was on his honeymoon with Arthur when they started their strange relationship)  
_

_Elyan was on his second year dating Percival(Now, this Merlin knows, they are both the nicest, more quiet people he can think of, and their truly sweet, it was only a matter of time until they found each other) and they seemed to be happy, if the sounds Merlin heard coming from the back of the coffee shop last night meant anything.  
_

_Morgana and Mordred were still together(as much as they always were) Morgana had somewhat made up with Uther just last year (Christmas miracle was what Merlin called it) and was now working in his company, since she'd graduated long ago, She and Mordred were supposedly engaged, but since they were always fighting and breaking up...no-one had a clue as to what to call it.  
_

_In short, everyone was happy.  
_

_but Merlin had lived long enough to know, the calmest waters are always the most dangerous, and Arthur had been called back for a reason...they were just waiting for that reason now...and if Merlin could stop it this time, he would. Morgana had been having her nightmares again(she didn't really tell Merlin, since she wasn't always doing good in these dreams, but he knew, he'd tapped into her magic years ago, to keep track of her. same thing with Mordred) and Merlin would be damned if it happened again.  
_

_He wouldn't even think of hesitating this time, if he had to kill someone, he would. _

_and now to play the waiting game._

* * *

**I...have NO idea where I was going with this, but, since people seemed to like the idea of a sequel of sorts to the last one, and I REALLY wanted to write a semi-happy ending for them. Fix-it fics are so very popular right now...but I had to write one...and I have a feeling Merlin would constantly be on the lookout for anything to obstruct his new happiness, and this round...he won't listen to the FUCKING DRAGON!**_  
_

**since I think he's dead...but if not, I hope he stays away...far...far away god-damnit. hate you sometimes Dragon...most pointless, ugh. okay.  
**

**Enjoy and review? tell me how I did?  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**-Rae  
**

**P.S. I meant to hint, that Arthur is walking the earth, and at some point in the very near future, he's going to help us... but he's just waiting with Merlin right now...so I hope everyone understood that :P  
**


End file.
